


take my breath away

by etherealgh0st



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Boys Kissing, Fluff, M/M, Makeout Session, all in all hyunin softies, hyunjin teaches him how to kiss, inexperienced at kissing, neck kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:27:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23983063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etherealgh0st/pseuds/etherealgh0st
Summary: Jeongin's first date ends up drastically ruined, he feels like this is the worst night ever. But the night ends up having a turning point which immediately brightens his mood.
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Yang Jeongin | I.N
Comments: 1
Kudos: 160





	take my breath away

**Author's Note:**

> hope you'll enjoy this little scenario that popped in my head. i made myself melt by hyunjin's words at the end.   
> hyunin soft boyfies domination.

You can say these two have been friends since forever and because of that they share a lot of moments, happy and sad ones. A lot of laughter, tears, hugs, unslept nights when they studied together, funny video calls, friendly dates, stupid arguments and much more. Now there will be another thing they’ll share, a memory that they'll put in their best memories collection. 

They sat in Jeongin's car, more like his mum's old one and since he only got his driver's licence she gave him this one as a present. And honestly, he's not complaining since it's a three years old Volkswagen which is still in its best shape. 

The point is, they sat in Jeongin's car after his date was over, more likely drastically over as Jeongin would point out. He went on a date with a girl, okay cute stuff, right? But what's not cute is that when she leaned up to kiss him the boy ran. He literally panicked so bad that he dashed away.

So now he's seated in his car with his best friend sitting next to him whilst slurping on the bubble tea the boy had to buy for him since he dragged him out at 10pm to talk about what happened. 

The younger was staring down at his hands still regretting what he did as Hyunjin was looking at him in silence before he voiced. “Maybe you're gay” – Jeongin sighed at his comment. “I'm bi, hyung. So half of me is, remember, we had the talk.” – the last words were voiced a bit stirn as there was a pinch of annoyance inside of him now. All he got in response was the slurping sound, so he continued. 

“The problem is, as I already told you, that she wanted to kiss me. It was literally our first date and I barely know the girl.” – “Also add the fact that you're inexperienced at kissing.” – “And that I only said yes to her cause I felt pity for myself since I’ve never been on a date before and I’m already 18.” – they both sigh in sync. Silence filling the air before Hyunjin decides to break it again. 

“Want me to teach you how to kiss?” 

The question made the younger turn his head towards the boy with a surprised look. It made Jeongin remember what was the other reason he went out with that girl. Having a mini crush on his best friend, when coming to that realization he tried everything so he won’t think about it. He asked Seungmin on a date trying to convince himself to like the boy, which was a stupid move since Seungmin didn’t really see the boy as something more than friends. Then that girl came in, which was a good opportunity but turned out to be a flop since he even barely knows her— and the embarrassing part of the date of course.

The reason for him trying not to crush more on the boy is obvious. First thing being if they do end up together and if they break up it’ll ruin their friendship and Jeongin doesn’t really want that and the other thing is his low self-esteem, telling him that Hyunjin probably doesn’t like him in that way the slightest.

As he was still staring at Hyunjin like he saw a ghost it made the boy snap his fingers in front of Jeongin’s eyes to bring him back to reality. “Wait what?” – he asked dumbfounded. “If you don’t want to just say it.” – Hyunjin was too calm in this situation, unlike Jeongin was inside. 

‘Kissing those plump, soft lips that came out of heaven, having them on his own, then feeling his tongue that came out of hell to make him sin—it’s a yes from me’ the frozen boy thought but he wasn’t able to say it out loud. Only thing that came out of him was an ‘umm’ while his best friend on the other hand was sucking on the boba with his straw. “Yea, sure” – the words came out of Jeongin without his will as he cussed in his head. 

Hyunjin smiled to himself a bit before speaking up “Then drive us to your place, I’m starting to get cold here and it won’t be practical doing it over this thingy.” – “Doing what?” – “Kissing, dumbass” – “Aha, yes yes” – without thinking twice he turned on the engine and started to drive to his studio apartment. Since he was a first-year college student with not much money and not wanting to live with his parents anymore, he decided to pay for a studio which he decorated pretty well with the ikea stuff and some of his plant pets so it looked cozy. And since he gets a lot of nice feedback from his friends when they come over it really makes him happy about it. 

When they came to his place Hyunjin took off his jacket and tossed it on the bed carelessly, placing the empty bubble tea cup away. Jeongin placed his coat neatly away and sighed softly when it hit him again on why they’re here. Hyunjin sat on the boy’s bed and looked at him with innocent eyes. 

The younger slowly made his way towards the seated boy, his mind running busy, his heart beating at a rapid speed and he even needed to check his pulse as to how unreal this felt. Did he pass out after he proposed the idea, is he unconscious and actually imagining all of this? So many questions were running in his dizzy mind that when he actually stood in front of Hyunjin he didn’t register his voice calling for him and his soft touch on his hand. 

“If you feel like this is wrong we don’t have to do it, Innie.” – “No no, I want to! — I mean, you know, I want you to teach me — please, hyung.” – the last two words made Hyunjin lick his lips slowly while looking directly into the younger’s eyes. By placing his hands on Jeongin’s hips he made him come between his legs. The props of the bed being high enough and Jeongin’s short height required for the boy to lean down just a bit and he’ll manage to kiss him.

Hyunjin’s hands rested on the younger’s hips as his own were on Hyunjin’s shoulders. They were looking into each other’s eyes for a solid minute, and in that moment Jeongin actually felt like Hyunjin was admiring him? 

He couldn’t tear his eyes away no matter how shy he felt in this moment. He was memorising every little flawless feature on the boy’s face. The tiny mole under his right eye, his sparkly eyes that were looking at him with pureness, his big cute nose that fits him perfectly, the soft cheeks which he now slowly placed his fingertips on to remind himself how soft they actually are, his plump lips that always look wet and shiny cause of how many times he glazes his tongue over them. 

Those highlighted parts he admired the most. In the next second without thinking twice, he leaned down a bit and placed his lips onto his, capturing his bottom one between his own two. It felt amazing to him, only the connection made him melt into his touch.

Few seconds in and he felt Hyunjin start to move his lips, he started to kiss him all so gently like he was his fragile little flower. So of course, the younger started to do the same, he tried his best not wanting to make any mistakes. This was going to be placed into the moments he cherishes so much with him, he doesn’t care in this moment if this’ll affect on their friendship in any kind of way he just wanted to continue to kiss him all day. 

Hyunjin’s hands that slowly roamed over his waist made him want more of him, then the slight cold feeling of his hands slipping under his shirt and he was gone. By tilting his head Jeongin deepened the kiss, their tongues dancing against each other, the gentle lip bites which caused the other to slip out a low breathy moan. And just like they carried away they got out of breath.

When they broke the kiss, each panting against the other's swollen red and shiny lips, Hyunjin made the boy sit on his lap as his hands laid on his waist. “Did you lie to me?” – “W- What?” – younger panicked with his doe eyes that were glued to Hyunjin’s face.

“You lied to me that you’re a bad kisser.” – the boy smiled shyly as his gaze fell down at Hyunjin's thumb which softly caressed his bottom lip. “Save those lips for me, would you?” – his statement made the boy look at him again, his eyes shining like a child's eyes when looking at candy. 

“Let me be the only one who will kiss you.” – he leaned in to leave small kisses on the boy’s neck, finding the sweet spot when Jeongin made a small breathy moan and started to gently suck on it. This escalated so quickly and the boy felt so lost in the pleasure he was giving him, closing his eyes automatically as his lips parted. Small shy moans started to leave his still swollen lips. 

“Be mine, Innie.” – he voiced against his skin that had a small redish mark by now.


End file.
